The Ondo Tower!
by absolutepoison666
Summary: This is sumwut like Maiden's Peak, but it's better, because james and brock don't fall for the ghost!
1. The meeting of a new town and person

I do not own Pokemon, but I and my friend Courtney just wish we did. Yes I am the Alex from Courtney's stories. Just to tell u, like my friend Courtney, I am a major rocketshipper! I don't care what any of you anti- rocketshippers think!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
*Ash, Misty, and Brock are headed toward a new town.*  
  
Ash: Are we going the right way, we've been walking forever!  
  
Misty: Brock, is the map upside down again?  
  
*Brock checks map*  
  
Brock: *blushes bright red* ooops!  
  
*Misty pulls out a frying pan out of nowhere, and hits Brock in the head.*  
  
Brock: OUCH! What was that for?!?  
  
Misty: FOR GETTING US LOST... AGAIN!  
  
*Ash takes out pokedex, and points it towards a tree*(much credit to Courtney!)  
  
Pokedex: *in a robot like voice* A tree, it's an inanimate object... you MORON!  
  
*Ash takes out a pokeball*  
  
Ash: POKEBALL GO!  
  
*then the pokeball bounces back off the tree and hits the ground.*  
  
Ash: I give up!  
  
AT THAT SAME MOMENT SOMEWHERE CLOSE BY...  
  
Jessie: Do you think that this hole is deep enough James?  
  
James: Well, what's going to be falling in it this time?  
  
Jessie: Whatever falls into it, I guess.  
  
James: Then just in case it's a Snorlax we should make it bigger.  
  
Meowth: Yeah, yous two can make it bigger if you want, I'm gonna take a catnap. *curls up next to a tree*  
  
Jessie: Just like that scoundrel, slacking off on the job!*looks at Meowth for a few seconds and then just shrugs it off*  
  
James: You know what we were talking about earlier, you know all the I love you stuff.  
  
Jessie: *blushing a scarlet red* Yes?  
  
James: Well I meant every word I said. I just didn't ant to say anything in front of Meowth!  
  
Jessie: To tell you the truth, I meant all that stuff too. But, it's gonna be our little secret right James? *smiles seductively*  
  
James: Ok, I guess.  
  
As they get back to digging...  
  
*Misty, Ash, and a very injured Brock enter the new town*  
  
Ash: What the heck does this sigh say? I can't read it! It's all rusted up!  
  
Brock: *moaning* I can't read it either!  
  
*Then in the far distance Misty, Ash, and Brock heard annoying music.*  
  
Ash: That's more annoying than my singing!  
  
Misty: I know! And your singing's really bad!  
  
Brock: *now slightly recovered* lets go check it out.  
  
Misty: Ok, but I think that if I get any closer to the annoying whatever it is, I'm gonna be sick!  
  
Ash: Me too!  
  
*As Misty, Brock, and Ash get closer to the music, they see a young girl in her teens running away, towards them.*  
  
Brock: Wait, what are you running from, and what's your name?  
  
Person: My name is Mina, and I'm running from the music, can't you hear it? Brock: Right now all I hear is the sound of you voice!  
  
*Misty drags Brock away by the ear*  
  
Ash: *moronic look on his face* Yeah, it's been driving us crazy!  
  
Mina: It's from The Ondo Tower! But we don't know why it started playing again! (Sorry for the interruption, but credit to Courtney for the name ONDO, she'll get what I mean)  
  
Misty: Wait, this has happened before?  
  
Mina: Yeah, but 10 years ago.  
  
Brock: *acting heroic* we'll help you find the cause!  
  
Ash: We will? *looking at Brock the way I look at my brother when he says something stupid*  
  
Brock: *acting heroic yet again* Yes we will!  
  
Mina: Thank you, but let's hurry!  
  
Back At the Hole...  
  
Meowth: That's pretty deep!  
  
Jessie: Yeah, No thanks to you! Yeah, you took your stupid little catnap.  
  
Meowth: AAH zip it Jess!  
  
James: Meowth, why don't you go and find us some food so we don't starve to death.  
  
Meowth: Ok, I'll try to find some berries or something.  
  
*Meowth leaves, and there's an awkward silence for about five minutes. Then James goes over and sits next to Jessie.James is the first to break the silence.*  
  
James: I feel guilty keeping this from Meowth, shouldn't we tell him, I mean; he's been with us through thick and thin.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, I guess your right. But, it just doesn't fell right to tell him right now.  
  
James: Whenever you're ready. *kisses her on the cheek*  
  
Jessie: Jimmy, Can I ask you something?  
  
James: Sure Jess, What is it?  
  
Jessie: If something should ever happen to me, what would you do?  
  
James: Well, first I wouldn't talk for days, and then I would cry myself to death so I could be with you.  
  
Jessie: Thank You James. And if anything happened to you I would probably die of heartbreak.  
  
James: I wouldn't want you to die; I'd want you to live a happy life. All I want is for you to be happy!  
  
Jessie: DIDO!  
  
*Jessie, overwhelmed with happiness, Jumps on top of James*(don't worry nothing happens....yet!)  
  
*As Meowth sees this, he walks back into the woods pretending he didn't see anything.*  
  
At The Annoying Singing Ondo Tower...  
  
Misty: So what makes this music anyway?  
  
Mina: There's said to be a woman's soul at the top of this tower, and whenever she grieves she sings. And as you can see, *looks around and whispers to them*and as you can hear, she sings very badly.  
  
Brock: Well I'll go up and look for the soul and ask her why she grieves!  
  
Mina: Wow, your really air headed and desperate!  
  
Brock: Only desperate for your love!  
  
Ash: AHH SHUT UP!  
  
To be continued...  
  
A.n. - hope you like the first chappy, in the second chapter, everyone meets up. As in team rocket and the twerps. So read for more! Also. Mina might be in a few more of my stories, because she might go along with Ash, Misty, and Brock. Hint, hint... wink, wink! 


	2. The meeting of the Lady who sings really...

I am a disclaimer. I do not own pokemon or any of the characters. Me and my friend Courtney, only wish we did.  
  
Mina: *blushing* we really need to go to the top of the tower!  
  
*Mina leads Ash, Misty, and Brock up the stairs*  
  
Misty: So, how old is this tower anyway?  
  
Mina: It's about 100 years old. But they keep on rebuilding sections of the tower to help it stay in tact.  
  
*While misty was dragging Brock up the stairs by the ear, he didn't even realize what was going on. Just like his body had gone numb. He was drooling and everything... eeeeeeew*  
  
Mina: Does he always do this, and act this desperate?  
  
Misty: Only around girls that he thinks are pretty, like Jenny and joy and...  
  
Mina: *flattered* Wow, he likes a lot of girls; I don't think he'll be to good with commitment. (Credit to Courtney!()  
  
Misty: Don't be to sure. If he wants to be committed, I bet he can be.  
  
Ash: Weren't we supposed to be talking about the Lady at the top of the Tower?  
  
Mina: Oh yeah... (Credit to Courtney, because that's a Courtney thing)  
  
BACK AT THE HOLE...  
  
Jessie: I wonder where meowth is.  
  
James: He's probably still at the store or taking a catnap somewhere.  
  
Jessie: Yeah you're probably right. He usually does that.  
  
James: Is it too late to bring up the fact that we didn't cover the hole?  
  
Jessie: OH MY GOD, I can't believe we forgot to cover up the hole!  
  
*Jessie and James are covering up the hole, and Meowth comes back.*  
  
Meowth: You just finished?  
  
James: No, we forgot to cover up the hole.  
  
Meowth: Geeze!  
  
Jessie: Oh shut up!  
  
BACK AT THE ONDO TOWER...  
  
Brock: Wow, it didn't take us very long to get to the top of the tower!  
  
Misty: Yeah, cuz you were asleep!  
  
Brock: I was??  
  
Mina: Yeah, you fell asleep, and Misty had to drag you by your ear up the stairs!  
  
Brock: Oh!  
  
Ash: So where is the lady?  
  
Lady: *in bad singing voice* I am here!  
  
AT THE HOLE...  
  
Meowth: Shouldn't we get moving on?  
  
Jessie: Yeah, I guess we could go to the next town!  
  
James: Ok.  
  
*They gather up their things and take off*  
  
About an hour later  
  
James: There's a sign, but I can't read it.  
  
*Out of nowhere some guy in shorts comes out*  
  
Strange guy: Hi... I'm Nicholia Knickerbocker!  
  
James: Oh no not you again! *Jessie pulls out a knife from nowhere and stabs him*  
  
James: Thanks... I guess!  
  
Jessie: Anyway, we should go into the town, even if we can't read the sign.  
  
Meowth: Yeah.  
  
*They go into the town and hear really really bad singing!*  
  
James: Wow, whatever it is, is worse than Ash!  
  
Jessie: I know, and nothing is worse than Ash singing!  
  
*They start to walk toward the Tower*  
  
End of chappy 2!  
  
A.N. sorry 4 the cliffy, I said that they would all meet up in this chappy, but I couldn't fit it in, cuz I'm about to go to sleep. So anyway, again sorry for the cliffy, but everyone needs a good cliffy once in a while. And in the next chappy I promise they'll meet up. C ya lata! Luvs ya Courtney! 


	3. The making of a bond

A.N. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long! My comp isn't working so I need to use someone else's!  
  
Misty: OH MY GOD, IT'S A GHOST *hides behind Ash in fright*  
  
Lady: I get that a lot.  
  
Mina: We came up here to find out why you started singing again.  
  
*All of a sudden, Team Rocket bursts through the door, Wabafet and all!*  
  
Jessie: What's going on here???  
  
James: EEEEEEK!  
  
Mina: Well, we were just trying to find out why she started singing again!  
  
Jessie: Who, what, when, where, why??  
  
Lady: As I was saying before, I started singing again, because My Slowril is missing!  
  
Pikachu: pika??  
  
Lady: A Slowril is a cross bread between a marril and a slowpoke. They are very rare and very cute. And seeing as it is a ghost, like me, it could've easily gone out the window. But, I know that it didn't go out the window. A dark figure came and took it away!  
  
Misty: So what did the dark figure look like??  
  
Lady: It was tall, and I couldn't make out if it had any eyes or not.  
  
Mina: Well lets go find it.  
  
*All run down the stairs while the ghost lady stays behind*  
  
Jessie: Finally, we're at the bottom!  
  
*Then the tall, dark, and ghostly figure appears!*  
  
Figure thing: HAHAHAHA, my name is the repetetor! I got my name because I repeat things! Therefore I am the repetetor!  
  
Mina: Ok, we know that you took the Slowril, so how can we get it back??  
  
Repetetor: You need to complete my three "hard" puzzles!  
  
Ash: Ok, where are they??  
  
Repetetor: In the temple, just keep on going straight. I will see you when we get there.  
  
*All are walking, and guess who are in the back of the group, unheard!*  
  
Brock: So what do you do for a job??  
  
Mina: Well, I'm a part time nurse's assistant at the Pokemon center here. But I love fire pokemon.  
  
Brock: Fire's a good type. I like rock myself. My first pokemon was a geodude, what was yours??  
  
Mina: Mine was a vulpix, which is now a beautiful Ninetales!  
  
Brock: You have to be a pretty good trainer to get it to obey you.  
  
Mina: Yeah I guess, I bet that your girlfriend's a good trainer too!  
  
Brock: *blushes* I... a... I... don't have one.  
  
Mina: *blushing scarlet red* oh  
  
Brock: yeah  
  
Mina: I know that this is really stupid of me to say and all, but the more I talk to you, the more I get to like you, and see that your not stupid and desperate! But just friends.  
  
Brock: Well, friends is better than nothing. *holds out his hand, Mina takes it*  
  
Mina: yeah... um  
  
Jessie: We're here!  
  
End of chappy 3, I hope you liked it! Could some one make a shippy name for Mina and Brock for me please?? 


End file.
